You Better Watch Out
You Better Watch Out is the ninth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It aired on June 7, 2015 for sponsors and June 8th, 2015 for the general public, and is the 274th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Carolina *Tucker *Caboose *Epsilon *Freckles *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Washington New Republic *Kimball *Jensen *Palomo *Smith *Bitters *Several soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Doyle *Several soldiers Charon Industries *Felix *Locus *Sharkface *Several soldiers Other *Santa Plot As Kimball and her assault team make their way to Crash Site Alpha, one of her soldiers informs her about the away team's discovery of Santa. Upon hearing this news, Kimball and her entire squad halt in their tracks. At the Jungle Temple, Santa explains to Tucker, Epsilon, Carolina, Dr. Grey and Caboose about his creators and the treasures they've scattered throughout the galaxy, with Chorus containing some of the most valuable. He states that Tucker activated the “Temple of Arms” back at the excavation site, prompting Tucker to ask why he deactivated it afterward. In response, Santa reveals that not long ago a group of meddlers gained partial control of the tractor beams and used them to manipulate the planet's gravitational field. He then adds that he deactivated the Temple of Arms because Tucker did not respond in the voice of his people and needed to bring him to the Jungle Temple due to protocol for further testing. Dr. Grey then questions why he tested them if Tucker already had a key, in which Santa reveals that the key of Chorus, located in an east mountain temple, had not yet been obtained and had to make sure that the presence of two keys was not an error. Carolina and Epsilon then ask Santa about the other temples on Chorus. Upon listing them out Santa describes the Temple of Communication, which has the power to transfer a signal to any desired communication device in the galaxy and is capable of ripping through the Space Pirates' radio jammers "without question". Because of this, the group decide to cease Kimball's assault and head for the Temple of Communication. Before they leave Santa informs them of the Purge, which has the ability to exterminate all sentient life on Chorus upon activation by a key. After Epsilon asks for its location Santa displays the coordinates for him and reveals that he updates all of the temples with these maps. Suddenly, a band Space Pirates overhear their entire conversation and ambush them. Luckily, Carolina activates her Domed Energy Shield and saves her teammates. Sharkface then appears and orders his men, once the shield fails, to kill everyone except Carolina, so that he can kill her himself. He then leaves for the east mountains to get the key. Meanwhile, at Alpha, the assault team arrives and executes their attack on the space pirates. However, the Tartarus soon emerges from the sky and hovers over the assault team, with countless Space Pirates jumping out of it, quickly outnumbering the team sent to the Crash Site. Felix then briefly radios and teases Kimball, much to her anger. Sharkface then contacts Locus and Felix and informs them about the Purge and the location of the key that can activate it, stating that he is on his way to get it. Felix decides to go after it with Sharkface while Locus stays at Alpha, with Felix telling him to kill Kimball quick if he gets the chance. Back in Armonia, Doyle is sent a distress call from Kimball, who informs him of the pirates' ambush and demands that he send reinforcements to assist them at Alpha. Doyle is then sent another call, this one from Carolina, informing him to send a squad towards the east mountains in order to attain a key, before the pirates get there first and "end the world". Hesitant and speechless, Doyle asks Carolina to elaborate. Transcript Fade in to Kimball and her assault team driving through unsettled territory in Warthogs and tanks. Soldier: (over radio) General Kimball, we've just got word from the away team. UNSETTLED TERRITORY Kimball: What's the news? Soldier: (over radio) Well... apparently they found Santa. All of the vehicles come to a halt. Cut to Dr. Grey, Tucker, and Caboose at the Jungle Temple. Carolina approaches them. Carolina: Kimball's moving ahead with the assault. They should be reaching Alpha any minute. Tucker: Then we gotta hurry. Santa: Are you sure there is no end to your questions? Grey: You have no idea. Epsilon: Alright, let's not start foaming at the mouth here. Grey: I can foam wherever I want, thank you very much! Santa: (clears throat) The legacy of my creators is scattered throughout the galaxy. Their history, their technology, all left behind for future species to discover. This planet, the one you've claimed as Chorus, was one of great importance. It is here that they've kept some of their most valued treasures. Tucker: What kind of treasures we talking about? Like Indiana Jones Golden Island treasures? (moans in annoyance) Or is it some stupid metaphorical stuff like (mocking exposition tone) "The real treasure was friendship the whole time". Santa: My creators bequeathed many gifts and you will find each locked away within a temple. Lavernius Tucker, you triggered the Temple of Arms. With its power you reactivated combat vehicles, weaponry and a myriad of other technological models from the time long past. These are merely a fraction of the gifts left behind by my creator. Grey: That's amazing! Tucker: So then why'd you turn it off? Santa: I encountered an anomaly. The temples on this planet can only be activated with a key wielded by a true warrior. However, some time ago, one of my temples was meddled with. Carolina: (sarcastic) I wonder who that could've been. Caboose: Probably Space Pirates. Carolina: I was being facetious. Tucker: Dude, making up words is not gonna make you sound smarter. Grey: FOCUS!! Santa: The temple was designed to form a defensive barrier around the planet by manipulating gravity. The meddlers managed to circumvent my security measures and partially activated the temple, giving them moderate control over the planet's gravitational field. Caboose: Tell him how the elves are involved Santa. Epsilon: He's talking about the tractor beams. Santa: This act should have ''been impossible without the Great Key. ''(turns to Tucker) Which brings me to you. Tucker: Me? Santa: I sensed your Key's power at the Temple of Arms and allowed you to activate it, but when you did not respond in the voice of my people, protocol insisted I bring you here for further testing. Tucker: Sorry dude. The only language I speak, is American. Carolina: Weren't you an alien ambassador? Tucker: I never said I was a good ambassador. Grey: But why test us if Tucker already has the sword? Or key? Santa: Because my records state that the Great Key of this planet has yet to be claimed. Tucker: Wait! There's another key!? Caboose: Of course! In case you lock one in your car! My God, they have one of everything! Santa: It lies in a mountain temple to the east. After the security failure I had to be sure that the presence of two keys was not an error in my programming. It is now clear to me, that although your key comes from another world, it was in fact forged by my creators, and is therefore acceptable. Tucker: Sweet! Then that means we can go back to our tower and turn it on. Grey: Alien weaponry for everyone! Epsilon: And you said that was only a fraction of the stuff that's here, right? Santa: Correct. Carolina: ...Well, not to sound greedy but...eh... Epsilon: ...What else you got? Carolina: Yeah. Santa: Hmm, there is the Temple of Weather Manipulation, Bountiful Harvest, Interior Decorating, Procreation, Communication... Epsilon: (interrupts) Wait, what was that last one? Santa: Communication. Activating this temple will allow you to send a message to virtually any communication device in the galaxy. Tucker: And what was the one before that? Santa: Procreation. Activating this temple will throw the inhabintants of Chorus into a ravenous sexual frenzy with the intent to increase a potentially dwindling population. Carolina: We... won't be needing that one. Tucker: (chuckling) Well, let's not rule anything out. Epsilon: Yo! Alien dude! Santa: Santa. Epsilon: I refuse to call you that. Look, we actually need to transmit a message to Earth but there's been a bunch of radio jammers keeping it from getting out. You think this temple thing will be strong enough to break through them? Santa: Without question. Epsilon: Well then, that's it! We don't need a full-on assault! We don't even need alien weapons! We just gotta activate that temple and call for help. Carolina: Then let's radio Kimball and get out of here. Santa: Wait! Before you leave, I must warn you. The gifts left behind by my creators are immensely powerful. If taken by those less worthy, the results could be catastrophic. Which is why my creators constructed'' the Purge.'' Tucker: (sarcastically) That doesn't sound ominous at all. Santa: (to Tucker) As its bearer, the Great Key will remain bonded to you and you alone, until the time of your death. If you believe the inhabitants of this planet are not ready for my creators' gifts, activating the Purge will cleanse them. Carolina: And by "cleanse", you mean? Santa: All sentient life on Chorus will be exterminated. Tucker: Dude. Buzzkill. Epsilon: And... where exactly is this thing? Santa: Here. (a red holographic map lights up with a dot indicating a new location, east of the Jungle Temple) I will also update all previously sent maps with temple locations. Epsilon: Thanks. Look, Carolina, we gotta... wait. What do you mean "''maps"? '''Santa:' The maps that were sent to the temples. Epsilon: ...All of the temples? Santa: ...Of course. Epsilon: ...Oh no. Four Space Pirates suddenly show up behind them. Epsilon: Carolina! The Space Pirates open fire, but stop and lower their rifles after a moment. The away team is covered by the Bubble Shield deployed by Carolina. Caboose: And that was close. Freckles: Affirmative. Grey: (frightened) Charon's here? Epsilon: Urgh, they've been here the whole time. Sharkface: (off screen) That's right. The Blues and Grey look up. Sharkface looks down on them from the ramp above. His Assault Rifle is painted with shark teeth and eyes. Sharkface: And now, thanks to you, we've got all the intel we need. Tucker: What are you talking about? Sharkface: (to his Space Pirate) As soon as their shield falls, open fire. Just leave the Freelancer alive for me. (turns around and starts to walk away) Carolina: (mockingly) You really think four people are enough to stop us? Sharkface: (turns to face Carolina) You're only safe for as long as that shield is up, then you've got no cover and a failing A.I. So yeah, I do. Carolina: (to Epsilon) What is he talking about? Sharkface: Besides, the rest of our guys are prepping for your friends at Alpha. Grey: (frightened) What?! Sharkface: I hope you said something meaningful the last time you saw them (turns around and walks away) 'Cause you won't be seeing them again. (walks off) Cut to Crash Site Alpha where numerous space pirates are seen. CRASH SITE ALPHA Tejano music is heard slowly getting louder. Female Space Pirate: (to partner) Do you... hear something? The two pirates face forward and spot the Reds rushing towards them in a Warthog. The Tejano is coming out of their Warthog. Sarge: (yelling) YEEE-HAAAWW! The pirates raise their weapons in response. Female Space Pirate: Enemy sighted! The Reds run over the pirates and come to a halt. Several Fed and Rebel troops drive past them and engage in battle. Sarge: Ya see! I told you the front line is where the action is! Ha ha! Simmons: That's why we didn't wanna be here! Sarge: Ah nonsense. (turns on radio) This is Colonel Sarge. We have engaged the enemy! In for a short courtship of blood! Kimball: (over radio) Copy that, Red leader! Good work. Cut to Kimball fighting alongside a Rebel. Kimball: All squads remember your sectors! We've got multiple towers to take down and numerous- Suddenly, a large shadow casts over the sky, catching the attention of the assault team. The UNSC Tartarus then emerges from the sky. The Reds looks up at the ship. Grif: ...Oh fuck me... Numerous space pirates then drop down from the Tartarus, using their equipped jetpacks to land safely. Space Pirate: Take 'em out! The pirates open fire. Cut to Washington alongside Jensen, Bitters, Smith, and Palomo. Palomo: (frightened) Ahh!! I-it-it's a trap!! Why is it always a trap?!! Washington: They're cutting off our escape! Cut back to Kimball, taking cover. The rebel fighting by her side is killed. Kimball: Where did they get more men?! Felix: (over radio) Come on Vanessa, give me a little credit. I was your right-hand man for years. Cut to Felix and Locus fighting together. Felix: You really didn't think I'd see this coming? Kimball: (over radio) You bastar-! Felix cuts her off. Sharkface soon contacts Locus and Felix. Sharkface: (over radio) Locus, Felix. I've got some news that's gonna make your day. Locus: (stands up) Report. Sharkface: (over radio) What if I told you I found a way to kill everyone on Chorus with the turn of a key? ...And what if I told you I was heading to that key right now? Felix: I'd say you're gonna need backup. Locus: '(''crouches back down and fires Sniper Rifle) Take a Pelican! I've got Alpha covered! '''Felix: Right. (leaves) Locus fires his sniper until Felix radios him. Felix: (over radio) Oh, Locus. Locus: What? Felix: (over radio) When you kill Kimball, go ahead and do it quick. ...We were friends after all. Locus stands up, reloads the Sniper Rifle and cloaks. Cut to the War Room in Armonia where two Fed Technicians are seen. ARMONIA • WAR ROOM Kimball: (over radio) Mayday! Mayday! This is Vanessa Kimball to Armonia! We need immediate ground support! Please respond! Over! Doyle approaches the Feds. Doyle: What the devil is happening out there? Kimball: '(''over radio) Doyle, god damn it, pick up the fucking radio! '''Doyle: Good Lord. (clears throat) Uh, yes Kimball! What is it? Kimball: (over radio) The whole thing was a set-up! Charon's got way more men than we were led to believe! They've got a ship... They ambushed us! Doyle: Eh... there, there, now. I'm sure everything will be fine. Kimball: (over radio) NO!! It will not be fine!! Forget the Capital, I need you to round up as many troops as you can and send them our way. Don't need to keep quiet, just take the Pelicans and make sure you're out of range of tractor beams. Doyle: Um, yes. Of course. (starts to walk away) Carolina: (over radio) Doyle, wait! Can you hear me? Doyle: (stops) ''Agent Carolina? '''Carolina:' (over radio) I know Kimball needs those reinforcements, but we need them first. Doyle: ''(walks back to the radio)'' I-I- I beg your pardon? Carolina: (over radio) We're pinned down. I need you to send a squad to the mountains east of our location. Charon's already on their way there and we have to beat them to it. Kimball: (over radio) Carolina, what are you talking about? Beat them to what? Carolina: (over radio) To a key that's going to end the world. Doyle and the technicians swap looks. Doyle: Right. You're going to have to run that by me again. Gallery 13 09 00003.png 13 09 00004.png 13 09 00005.png 13 09 00006.png 13 09 00009.png 13 09 00010.png 13 09 00011.png 13 09 00012.png 13 09 00013.png 13 09 00014.png 13 09 00015.png 13 09 00017.png 13 09 00018.png 13 09 00019.png 13 09 00020.png 13 09 00021.png Trivia *This episode marks the first time Sharkface is seen in a machinima game engine. *Sharkface painting his Assault Rifle to resemble a shark is a reference to the look of his Flamethrower in The Sarcophagus, which had a shark painting on it as well. *This episode reveals that Tucker's sword is indeed a key that was constructed by Santa's creators, rather than a fabricated legend thought up by Project Freelancer as previously believed. **It is also revealed that other keys are scattered throughout the galaxy, including Chorus. *The Warthog's Tejano music returns in this episode. *The name of this episode is a reference to the lyrics "You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town," ''from the Christmas song "''Santa Claus Is Coming To Town". This is also a reference to Santa. *The "Weather Manipulation Tower" that Santa mentions may be a reference to Sarge's weather manipulation device he installed in Lopez. **"Interior Decorating" might also be a reference to the episode One New Message where Donut planned to redecorate the Red Base. **"Bountiful Harvest" might also be a reference to the episode Get Your Tucks in a Row where Simmons mentions his garden at Crash Site Bravo would create a bountiful crop in a harvest. *Palomo saying "Why is it always a trap?!" is a reference to Multiple Choice when the New Republic fell into the Federal Army's trap. *The way the Space Pirates enter the battlefield may be a reference to Halo 4's intro, where Spartans are shown entering the battlefield in a similar way. *Sharkface gives some indication that Epsilon is failing, though Epsilon denies this in The Thin Fed Line. *Epsilon stating that he refuses to address Santa by his name is a reference to The Rookies in which Grif refuses to call Donut by his name *In Previously On, Tucker mentions that he activated the Tower of Procreation after Hargrove's capture. Video Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes